jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
To Contain the Spirit
| image= | tag= | author=Richard D. Lawson | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=January 4th, 1999 | update=January 4th, 1999 | current_status= }} To Contain the Spirit is written by Richard D. Lawson and was published online on January 4th, 1999.Post at FFML Description Plot Two characters discuss detecing a powerful blast somewhere in mainland China, but dismiss it as they know the local authorities won't let them search there. Instead they decide to focus on similar events in Japan. Elsewhere Ranma Saotome and Happosai are fighting, with Happosai trying to entice Ranma into a bra. The older man uses a bomb blast to try an incapacitate Ranma and splashes the boy with cold water, turning him into a girl. Ranma, very annoyed by this, lets off a chi blast that blows Happosai away. Drained, Ranma falls to her knees wondering what was different about that chi blast as it ''felt different. Akane Tendo comes outside to tell Ranma that it is time to leave for school and the pair depart. Later that day as school comes to a close and Akane and Ranma walk home, Akane feels that they are on the point of having a pleasant conversation that might help their relationship go somewhere when Happosai interrupts by throwing bombs at the pair. Ranma throws Akane out of the way and takes the brunt of the bombs himself. Ranma gets up and attacks Happosai with a chi blast similar to one he used that morning. Happosai uses another technique to avoid being hit before he lashes out with rays of light which strike Ranma and Akane, causing them both pain. A young woman then appears out of nowhere and using chi blasts similar to Ranma's knocks Happosai out and frees Ranma and Akane. The woman tries talking to them , but neither understand English. She then uses a mobile phone to call up someone and Akane steals the phone out of her hand. The man at the other end of the line asks if Ranma can come to his lab. Akane agrees but threatens him with violence if he tries anything stupid. The woman identifies herself as Aya and Ranma and Akane follow her into downtown Tokyo. Later at the lab, the man on the phone introduces himself as Dr. Maeda and the woman as Detective Aya Brea of the . Maeda explains that the mitochondria found in human bodies has begun changing from a symbiotic relationship to something else, a parasite that identifies itself as "Eve". He tells them that these mitochondria have been awoken in everyone all over the world with the idea of supplanting humans with a better life-form, but a few, like Aya, are resistant to the change. The have brought Ranma and Happosai in because both show signs that they can control the mitochondria, what Ranma has been calling chi. Maeda asks if Ranma has noticed the mitochondria changing and Ranma mentions it began feeling different when he fought Saffron in China. The doctor takes a sample of Ranma's blood to analyse and explains that the mitochondria can be influenced by their host for good or ill. Ranma asks a couple of questions and get Maeda to realise that Happosai won't act benevolently. Aya argues with Maeda, wanting a gun even though Japanese law would no allow her one. Ranma volunteers to help distract Happosai while Aya takes him down with her blasts. Later still at the Tendo Dojo Ranma is unable to find Happosai, so he and Aya head off to find him while Akane stays behind to guard the rest of the family. They try looking in various bathhouses to no luck and Aya then steals an image of Happosai from Ranma's mind, which annoys him no end. Aya then leads him off somewhere, concentrating hard, and soon the pair are at an abandoned lot not far from the dojo. Here they find Happosai seemingly meditating and Ranma tries to bargain with the old man to come to Maeda's lab. Happosai however doesn't like the bargain and attacks Ranma, leading to Aya stepping into the fight. Happosai easily holds of each of them one at a time till finally the old man has Ranma in a very painful chi attack that to Ranma feels like it is crushing his lungs. A battered Aya then seems to grow wings as she attacks Happosai, using the sharp, steel-like feathers to stab at the old man. He is forced to release Ranma from his hold as Aya moves in for the kill. Ranma however puts himself between them and tries to argue that while Happosai is a perverted monster, he is not a monster on the scale of Eve and therefore shouldn't be killed. Aya, communicating directly with Ranma's mind, eventually agrees and the pari take the unconscious Happosai to Maeda's lab. Akane comes to the lab to find out if Ranma is okay and learns that Maeda thinks he has a way to limit the amount of mitochondria Happosai can produce, thus making him far less dangerous. Akane then points out that Ranma is able to understand Aya when she is speaking English and Ranma tells her about the connection in the abandoned lot. He feels that he Aya will have to travel a bit to meet all those Ranma know who use chi to make they aren't a threat to society and Akane fears she is losing Ranma. Ranma however tells her he will always come home to her and Aya tells her that she will do everything she can to make sure Ranma comes back in one piece to Akane. Akane heads home with Ranma's promise he'll return there with Happosai once Maeda's procedure is over. Aya and Ranma then talk about the chi users Ranma thinks they should meet and her transformation in the fight with Happosai. Aya states that she thinks they will get on fine and work well together. Ranma then asks if she thinks Maeda might find a way to keep him male, surprising Aya. Notes FFML Posting History *Story 04/01/99 See Also Other External Links References Category:Parasite Eve Category:One Chapter Story